Yo, Lyoko y mi Soledad
by DiggyKraft45
Summary: Los Guerreros Lyoko intentan evitar fallidamente a Jeremy y esto causa que se sienta abandonado por ellos. Empeorando la situación, el chico recibe consuelo de su peor enemigo. Para el grupo ya será muy tarde darse cuenta de su imperdonable error... No haber apreciado al nuevo aliado de XANA. Contenido JXA y UXY. Aventura y Romance. Vamos, salvemos este Fandom. Portada del autor.
1. Inicio de el Plan

–¿En realidad esto funcionará? –Aelita se preguntaba por el inesperado plan.

–Tranquila Princesa, Einstein no se enterará de nada y además recuerda aquella vez que nos criticó por nuestra incompetencia. –hablo un rubio con el cabello alzado.

–Es cierto, será como parte de nuestra venganza. Pero claro, luego nos disculparemos y nos reiremos en su cara. –el castaño del grupo le guiño a la pelirrosa.

–Pero y si Yumi no está de acuerdo, tal vez no le agraden este tipo de bromas. –la preocupación aún seguía en ella.

–Lo averiguaremos pronto, le marcaré para saber su opinión sobre el asunto. –comunico Ulrich con el celular en la mano. Odd y Aelita sabían que era otra la intención de el Stern con la asiática. Escuchar su melodiosa voz, por ejemplo.

Luego de unos segundos, la pelinegra se escuchó en la otra línea.

–¿Ulrich? –hizo mención de su nombre.

–Vaya, Julieta ya esperaba una llamada de su Romeo. –dijo sarcástico el chico de ropa morada.

–Silencio Odd. –replico molesto su compañero de cuarto. Aelita soltó unas cuantas carcajadas.

–De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Solo no te enojes demasiado. –Ulrich aún lo miraba con mala cara.

–Yumi, quería comentarte sobre lo de Jeremy. –ella pronto empezó a hacer cálculo de su memoria.

–Mmm... ¡Oh! Hablas de hacerle la vida imposible a nuestro superdotado preferido.

–Si, de eso mismo. Sigues en el plan de molestarle la vida, ¿Cierto? –interrogo el moreno, mientras veía a Odd tomar a Kiwi sobre sus brazos.

Yumi sonrió antes de tomar la palabra. –Pienso que Jeremy tiene suficiente con los problemas de XANA para que nosotros empeoremos su situación. –ya no se veía tan convencida como al principio. Ella había quedado con sus amigos de gastarle una pesada broma al Belpois. Pero luego de meritar más a fondo el tema, pensó que no era una decisión adecuada.

Ulrich iba a protestar, cuando Odd le arrebató sorpresivamente el celular.

–Eh Yumi... Te recuerdo que Jeremy menosprecio nuestras habilidades y para los Guerreros Lyoko eso es una humillación. –Yumi sintió sorpresa ante la aguda voz de su "esbelto" amigo.

–Si Odd, comprendo que esa vez Jeremy se excedió con sus palabras. Pero también comprendo que él es el que más se preocupa con respecto a nuestro "querido" enemigo virtual. –Ulrich se quedó pensativo por las palabras de su amiga. Aelita ahora cuestionaba el plan por ser algo innecesario.

Fue Odd quien quería seguir con la idea. Si había algo que molestaba a sus amigos, era que nadie podía sabotear sus alocados propósitos tan fácilmente.

–Vamos amigos, no me hagan el malo de la historia, solo quiero gastarle una broma a nuestro cerebro andante. –suplico Odd por la ayuda de su grupo de amigos.

Ellos aún se mantenían en duda. Y no era solo por el hecho de fastidiar a Jeremy, sino también porque estaban notando que sus últimas bromas eran muy cuestionadas por el consejo estudiantil.

Odd ya se sentía mucho más irritado. Convencer a sus amigos se había vuelto una tarea complicada.

–Les daré una razón más lógica y que no podrán negar. –cruzo sus brazos de forma divertida.

–Bien, te escuchamos Odd. –los compañeros presentes prestaron atención a el rubio.

–Jeremy se ve estresado y pienso que esto lo hará sonreír. Se reira como nunca y luego dejará de ser tan aguafiestas. –el dueño de Kiwi culminó con demasiada simpleza.

–Bueno eso no lo puedo discutir, Jeremy tiene un lado amargado con el que no me gusta mucho lidiar.

Se oyó una voz del celular.

–No lo había visto de ese modo, pero no discutiré por algo que no es falso. –de pronto, la pelinegra pensó que sería una brillante idea.

–Ven y yo solo que quiero hacerle un favor a nuestro amigo. Además Aelita sabe muy bien como es su novio cuando se pone de malas. –Ulrich alzó una ceja, mientras la susodicha sé sonrojaba violentamente.

–¡Odd!... Jeremy y y-yo... sol-lo... bueno, verán... es c-complicado. –decía torpemente la hija de Hopper.

La nipona se reía sin cansancio, mientras el Della Robbia asentía ante los tartamudeos que murmuraba la Stones.

–Dejalo Aelita, así se siente ser atrapado por los chistes de Odd, es en verdad muy agobiante. –el Stern esbozo una sonrisa que más parecia a resignación.

–Tienes experiencia con Yumi por la misma causa, ¿no? –ahora la chica sonreía, mientras el sonrojo se tenía en los cachetes de el moreno.

Y ni que decir de la Ishiyama. Tal vez estaba igual o peor que él.

–Ves Aelita, cuando te lo propones, puedes ser muy... muy peligrosa. Además de muy divertida, ¿no Yumi? –dispuso su atención a el pequeño aparato.

–Mas bien una payasa. –todos los presentes comenzaron a reírse con mayor frecuencia.

Luego de unos agotadores segundos, Odd volvió a realizarle la misma pregunta que al principio.

–¿Quieres unirte a nuestro plan, Aelita? –indago ahora sí con el apoyo de los tórtolos del grupo.

La chica suspiró y sonrió alegremente a sus amigos.

–Espero no arrepentirme de esto.

 _Ella pues, verá pronto que cometió uno de los errores más inevitables de su vida._

 _ **No quedé muy conforme, ¿quizás tú lector puedas comentarme algo sobre este nuevo proyecto? :)**_


	2. Proceso de el Plan

_**Me he puesto la meta de acabar este fic y lo lograré... Gracias a aquellos que apoyan la historia.**_

Los cuatro jóvenes discutieron el proceso de el plan esa misma noche.

Para sorpresa de ellos, el rubio con lentes no hizo acto de presencia en ningún momento de el día.

Ninguno tuvo el mínimo contacto con él.

Ya eran las tres de la madrugada y Aelita tenía la preocupación de que algo malo le haya sucedido. No recibió ninguna llamada de el Belpois, ni tampoco notó su presencia en el instituto.

–Jeremy... espero poder verte mañana. Si tan solo tú me... –Aelita sonrió contenta, luego tapó su descubierto camisón y en cuestión de segundos, se durmió.

El pelirubio se extrañó de que Xana no haya metido sus narices durante su estadía en la fábrica.

Estuvo tan ocupado que olvidó por completo comunicarse con sus amigos.

 _¿Como estará ella?_ _Se preguntaba mentalmente el chico de ojos azules._

Pronto iba a tocar los horarios de clase y suplicaba por no desmayarse a mitad del camino.

Al menos pudo concentrarse plenamente en su trabajo.

Ingreso a la escuela con los ánimos por los suelos. Su rival aún era difícil de superar.

En el ámbito informático, podría superar sin esfuerzos a los estudiantes de Kadic. Pero con Xana, la situación era distinta.

 _ **El siempre despreciable Xana era un programa virtual.**_

Notó que la claridad ya se situaba poco a poco en el cielo.

Los estudiantes ya se dirigían a la cafetería.

Sonrió sin ganas. Su estómago era inmune a el hambre.

Recordó algo importante para hoy. Juró que si Xana no hacía acto de presencia, pasaría el día con la pelirrosa. O en su ordenador, o junto a río que estaba al lado de la fábrica.

Aelita se ocupó de su aseo con la intención de estar lista para un nuevo día.

Aún tenía ciertas dudas sobre esa "pequeña broma", aunque si algo no salía según lo planeado, tarde o temprano el ojiazul terminaría aceptando sus disculpas. Era una costumbre rara entre ambos.

Pero... Como estar segura, sin ni siquiera saber su posición actual.

 _"Iré a verlo, tal vez siga roncando como un lindo bebe" rió para sus adentros, mientras subía al piso de los chicos._

–Es lo más insólito que he visto hasta ahora. –pronunció Ulrich, resfregando sus ojos reitaradas veces.

–¿Que cosa, llorón? –Odd iba de un lado a otro recogiendo todo a su paso sin detenerse. Hoy Jim pasaría junto a Delmas por todos los cuartos de Kadic.

–Que te levantes antes que yo y que te pongas a limpiar todo tu desagradable espacio.

–Jaja, muy gracioso. –Ulrich reía a la par de su oloroso compañero de cuarto.

Odd lo ojeó molesto. –Haber si te ríes así, cuando William este coqueteando con Yumi. –concluyó el diálogo perdiendo de vista a un amargo castaño.

–¡Já!... maldito enano. –cerró con dureza la puerta de su cuarto.

Hablando de la oriunda de Japón, se dirigía con suma velocidad a la escuela. Aunque primero, decidió pasar por un buen desayuno para mantener las energías.

Visualizó a lo lejos, a los demás ingresando también a la cafetería.

Sin embargo, notó la ausencia de Jeremy.

Sin más preámbulos, compartió la mesa con sus amigos de Lyoko.

–¿Y Jeremy?

–Eh... Yumi, pues verás... no está en su dormitorio. –la hija de Hopper lucia descontenta y más impaciente que el día anterior.

–No llegó a su cuarto anoche. Fui para allá varias veces, pero aún así seguía vacía. –afirmó el Stern, con los dedos junto a su barbilla.

–¿Intentaron llamarlo? –Odd se sintió observado. Era su deber hablarle a el rubio.

–Tranquilos, le marqué pero me enviaba siempre al buzón de voz. –mintió de forma descarada sin mirar a los otros.

–¿Estás seguro Odd? –interrogó su compañero.

–Pues... –no sabía ahora en qué hueco ocultarse.

–Esperen chicos, ¿no es ese de allá? –Yumi señaló a un pelirubio con una bandeja repleta de comida.

Aelita fijó su vista en él. Traía los pantalones marrones y un cuello manda larga, siempre fiel a su estilo.

–Ahora equipo, como lo planeamos. Esto va por nuestro Belpois. –el antes intimidado, ahora echaba indirectas a los demás presentes.

Todos asintieron y empezaron una charla trivial, un lado de varones y del otro mujeres.

Jeremy se alegró de verlos después de un día. A su parecer, platicaban amenamente y sin ningún nerviosismo que tratar.

Él se posicionó delante de ellos.

–... Y irán los más geniales de Kadic. Así que por obvias razones yo diré presente en la inauguración. –Odd gritó como si tratará de un evento primordial.

–Estaras ahí solamente para ser compañía de Kiwi en la reunión de los canes. –sonrió Ulrich, bebiendo su jugo de naranja. Las dos chicas del grupo rieron ante tal comentario.

A pesar de haber tomado asiento junto a los demás, nadie volteó a mirar a Jeremy. Por lo cual, esto le causó extrañeza y cierta... decepción.

Es más, siguieron concentrados en su pequeño diálogo.

–¿Que dicen nuestras amigas? Acompañan a sus principes en su difícil combate contra las normas de Delmas. –todos, a excepción de uno, sonreían sin cesar.

–Yo me apunto Odd. No tengo nada importante que hacer. –Jeremy se sobresaltó ante aquellas palabras de la ojiverde.

" _Nada que hacer... Aelita"_ _Él vio que ella contenía enfado en su expresión. A duras penas, pudo creerselo._

–Tambien estoy libre. Tengo un examen, pero estudiaré durante la noche. –la Ishiyama pudo fingir a las justas. Pero trataba de contener su risa.

–Eso suena genial, Yumi. –Ulrich le mostró el pulgar arriba en forma de comprensión.

Aunque todo era pura actuación, no pudieron evitar sonrojarse.

–Excelente, tenemos ya una pareja. Mmm... Aelita, ¿serías mi pareja de baile? –tanto la mencionada como el ojiazul se asombraron ante el pedido de el chico de baja estatura.

 _"¿Esto era parte de el plan?"_ El Stern y la pelinegra pensaron al unísono.

–Si-i... Me encantaría. –Aelita pronto sintió que algo no cuadraba, según lo planificado. No tenía en mente pasar por estos momentos. Y menos que fueran complicados para ella.

 _El Belpois se encontraba pasmado._ _Su chica iba a salir con otro que no era él. Y de algún modo, eso lo hacía sentir furioso e impotente._

Jeremy tosió de una manera tediosa. Esto para acaparar la atención de los presentes.

–Einstein, no te esperábamos... –la causa de su enojo lo fulminó con la mirada.

–Odd... –el joven rubio tenía sus puños debajo de la mesa.

–Jeremy, ¿qué haces aquí? –Ulrich lo observó durante unos segundos.

–Eh... Bueno... Viné por mi desayuno. –el enojo desaparecía poco a poco de su persona.

–¿Solo por eso, Jeremy? Hay noticias de Xana. –fue ahora el turno de la mayor de el equipo.

Su estado anímico no era bueno y ellos... Sus amigos, se lo estaban pisoteando. Jeremy solo atinaba a confundirse.

–Eh... Si, he encontrado más réplicas dispersadas por alejados puntos de la Red. Si hoy tenemos tiempo, podemos ir a Lyoko para investigar más a fondo y... –notó que ninguno le prestó atención. Por otro lado, el siguiente paso se dispuso en marcha para completar su objetivo.

–¿Decías algo, Jeremy? –el referente no lo podía asimilar. La chica que salvó de las garras de Xana, estaba dándole la espalda.

Con relación a la pelirrosa, la tristeza fue naciendo poco a poco dentro de ella.

–Ahh... Esto... –se incorporó ante sus tartamudeos. –Decia que para encontrar algún tipo de rastro, podíamos ampliar arreglos al Skid que puedan repercutir de buena forma en la localización de más sectores y que puedan facilitarle... –mientras el listo estudiante decía, los demás pusieron en marcha el último paso para culminar.

–Bueno, pronto tocará el timbre, así que me retiró. Y hoy no podré ir a Lyoko. –Odd fue el primero en abandonar la cafetería.

–Eh... Lo mismo que él, Jeremy. Lo lamento mucho. –Ulrich fue tras su compañero.

–Considerame descartada. Tengo otros planes. Suerte para ti y Aelita. Adiós.

Los últimos dos cruzaron miradas fugazmente. Él irradiaba confusión, dolor y tristeza. Y el corazón de Aelita se estrujó ante tal dolorosa imagen. Ella decepcionada de si misma, solo atino a agachar la mirada.

La Stones a punto de quebrarse delante de él, intento retirarse lo más rápido posible.

–¡AELITA!... –ese ahogado gritó le suplicaba por no dejarlo ahí... Solo.

 _Ella tuvo la opción de quedarse con el, sin embargo su cerebro fue más que su corazón._

–Este... yo, t-tengo que irme-e... Cuídate de Xana-a, ¿si? –sin esperar respuesta, salió de el contexto de él de ojos azules.

En cuestión de minutos, Jeremy ya terminaba con la última porción de su bandeja.

 _Siendo sincero, jamás espero que sus amigos y en especial ella le hayan dado la espalda. Esto sin duda era decepcionante y a la vez muy desolador_.

Al momento de partir, Jim Morales se colocó delante de los alumnos. Tenía un mensaje importante que recalcar. Por si algún tonto, no haya estado atento a el comunicado dicho anteriormente.

–La subdirección hace recuerdo de que hoy no habrá labores escolares. Así que se restringe cualquier acceso a las principales aulas del instituto. Disfruten del día, no hay nada más que decir. –todos aplaudieron, a excepción de Jeremy.

Ahora sí todo estaba de cabeza. El pequeño lío con sus amigos, las clases suspendidas, el cansancio que lo absorbía lentamente, etc.

 _"Dios mío, solo faltas tú Xana... Veamos qué sorpresa me tienes preparada"_

 _ **Segunda parte completa, lectores. Se viene lo impactante, están atentos. Un saludo ...**_


	3. Desenlace de el Plan

**Este capítulo estará narrado en su mayoría por Jeremy. Como una pequeña reflexión. Code Lyoko no es de mi autoría.**

 ** _[POV Jeremy]_**

 _Lo único que veía en mis pensamientos era esa dura imagen de "ella" alejándose de mi presencia._

 _Dolía, y demasiado que haya aceptado irse con Odd._

 _Hoy todos optaron por abandonarme. Justo cuando Xana está superándonos en poder._

 _Pero, ¿qué haría yo... Solo yo contra el maldito y sus monstruos?_

 _Si ni el miedo me falta para ingresar al escáner._

Ellos no estuvieron cuando Jim mencionó sobre la restricción de las clases.

Sería mejor llamarlos, tal vez así se ahorren el tiempo de ir hasta los salones. Pero...

–Si él llegó solo para recordar el comunicado, significa que los demás ya sabían de antemano la noticia. –merité con mayor claridad la situación.

 _"Y si esto era obra de Xana"_ Con mucha más razón tomé mi celular para hablar con ellos.

–¿Diga? – _"Es la voz de Odd... ¿Qué hace con el teléfono de Aelita?"_

–Odd, soy Jeremy ¿Donde esta ella? –pregunté con desesperación.

–Esta algo ocupada, más bien preparándose para la fiesta de hoy. – respondió con su voz siempre chillona. El idiota seguía burlándose de mi.

–Ustedes me engañaron, ¿verdad? –mi sangre hervía de coraje y repudio.

–No sé de qué me hablas Einstein, ¿Si fueras más específico, por favor?

–Sabían lo de las clases y planearon todo esta farsa. –replique con el cuerpo bastante tensado.

–Y que si lo hicimos. Después de el arduo trabajo que hacemos en Lyoko, pensamos que era mejor tomarnos un descanso, ¿no creés? –sentía veneno en las palabras de mi amigo.

–¿Y tenía que ser ahora, cuando Xana se refuerza aún más? –rogaba que me dijeran que todo fuese una broma de mal gusto.

–Oye, si estás así porque no fuiste invitado yo... –cortó abruptamente su enunciado.

Al rato, prosiguió. – Además, como a ti no te atraen las fiestas pensé, ¿Para que incluirte en el grupo?

–Ese no es el punto enano, ¿pásame con Aelita? – escupí ya alterado por todo este lío.

Oí pronto murmullos y en seguida, sentí la voz que pedía escuchar hace mucho.

–Hola Jeremy, ¿Cómo vas con Xana? –sentí irritación en las palabras de mi pelirrosa.

–Basta de juegos Aelita, ¿qué le sucede a todos ustedes? –de algún modo u otro, requería de respuestas.

–No tenemos nada. Solo Odd y yo nos preparamos para el gran baile.

 _"Solo Odd y yo nos preparamos para el gran baile"_

 _Ella hablaba enserio. Prefirió la fiesta y compañía de Odd antes que pasar unos momentos conmigo._

 _Acaso por eso he dado todo de mi. Por un maldito rechazo he luchado contra un malvado artificial._

 _Mis horas de esfuerzo, mi falta de sueño, parte de mis estudios... Todo a la basura para que al final huyas y te vayas con otro._

 _Mi pecho comenzó a oprimirse, sentí mis piernas flaquear y mi cuerpo terminó por deshacerse._

 _Una enorme aguja se hundía más y más dentro de mi alma._

Seguía en el aparato telefonico, pero las palabras estaban estancadas y me impedían el habla.

Mi nombre retumbó en el celular, y se repetia en varias ocasiones. La aflicción era intensa, pero poco me interesó.

No me molesté en continuar el diálogo.

 _Algo esencial se quebró dentro de mi. Lo que sea que hayan planeado... terminó por derrumbar mi poca humanidad y mi afecto hacia ellos._

–Diviértete con tus amigos. Nos vemos.

–¿Qué? Espera Jer... –colgué la llamada y lancé con sutileza el celular contra la pared.

Este terminó por destrozarse.

 _Luego, mi enfoque visual empezó a distorsionarse. Comencé a perder la claridad en mis ojos y caí de bruces en la cama de mi dormitorio._

 _Levantó mi vista para observar que todo lo que me rodea se transforma en horribles alucinaciones._

 _El pánico me invadió y huí pavoroso de el cuarto._

 _Tenía que alejarme de todo, de Kadic, de mis estudios, de Xana... de mis ahora inexistentes amigos._

Sin saber mi trayectoria actual, corro con rapidez sin fijar mi vista al frente.

Hasta que realmente tuve que parar por el dolor de mis sudorosas piernas.

Noté que mi paradero actual era la antigua fábrica.

 _"Vaya que si corrí demasiado"_

Sin pensarlo dos veces, caminé lentamente hacia el abandonado recinto.

Decidí mejor verificar si alguna torre fue activada por Xana. Tal vez allá pueda distraerme de toda esta locura. Con cansancio en cada rincón de mi cuerpo, entré sigiloso y al deslizarme por la cuerda, ingresé sin más al ascensor.

Mi vista se posicionó en el superordenador. La conocida alarma emitía ruidos agudos.

–No hay otro modo. No puedo luchar solo contra Xana. Tendré que llamarlos. –mi voz se escuchó por el lugar. También recordé que hice añicos mi celular.

No importa, tengo que avisarles de cualquier forma.

Fui de vuelta a la parte inferior de la fábrica y lo que encontré... me dejó estupefacto.

 ** _La Scyphozoa estaba a solos unos pasos adelante de mi._**

 ** _El monstruo de Xana logró salirse de Lyoko._**

Cogí una vara de metal y me posicioné en modo defensivo.

 _"No puedes hacer mucho contra mi, Jeremy Belpois"_

La medusa gigante soltó esa expresion y me asombró todavía más.

 _"Si esta controlado por Xana, entonces el que emite palabras es el mismo... XANA"_

–Vaya que te has superado, ¿no lo crees? –hablé sonriente y sin temor al secuaz de mi enemigo.

–Tienes las agallas para no huir como el cobarde que eres. –la Scyphozoa me arrinconó junto a la pared.

–Tengo las suficientes para asesinarte aquí y ahora. –mi expresión seguía totalmente endurecida.

–Como sea... Vengo a charlar contigo.

 _"Esto tenía que ser un mal sueño"_

–¿Cuál es el motivo? –refunfuñé con los dientes apretados.

–Tu equipo de amigos, Jeremy.

Ante tal mención de _"traidores"_ , mi cuerpo se enderezó y ataqué con fuerza a el monstruo.

Este esquivó ágilmente la vara y tiró de ella para después partirlo en pedazos.

–No fue agradable recibir esa especie de trato, ¿verdad? –el sarcasmo se ceñía en sus palabras.

Avergonzado, respondí.

–¿Tu qué sabes, Xana?

– Se lo suficiente, Jeremy. Aquel dolor que sientes en estos instantes. La rabia de no ser considerado por tus amigos. Por eso he venido por ti. –pronunció con voz ronca.

–¿Y que te hace pensar que me uniré a ti? – enfocó mi vista en el cuerpo de la intimidante medusa.

–Ahora no tienes a nadie, solo una patética vida por delante. Por eso llegué a ti, para salvarte de ese hueco sin fin que te consumirá lentamente.

 _"¿Por qué mi enemigo trata de apoyarme y que tiene en mente?"_

–Porque sin ti... los Guerreros Lyoko serán una vago recuerdo de su pasado. Nunca más existirán.

 _Ahora serás mi nuevo súbdito._

Sentí los tentáculos apretarme con dureza y lo último que llegué a oir fue unos horribles estruendos a lo largo de la fábrica.

 ** _[Fin POV Jeremy]_**

Luego de aquel desgarrador momento, Aelita se refugió en su cuarto. Ella se sentía la peor escoria de el mundo. Tratar así a la persona a la que más aprecio tienes. Lágrimas bajaron sin control de sus pupilas verdes. Sintió su corazón retraerse de tanta angustia.

 _"Jeremy... ¿Por qué... Por qué tenías la misma voz de William Xanificado? Acaso es un indicio de que tu... "_

 **Hasta aquí lo dejo. Capítulo dedicado a aquellos que siguen la historia. Gracias por comentar. Pronto lo continuaré.**


	4. Un regreso inesperado

_En el instituto..._

Yumi recorría el edificio en busca de su pelirrosa amiga. Ambas jóvenes compartían las mismas emociones.

 _Tristeza, culpa, frustración, etc..._

Segundos después, entró de lleno a la habitación de Aelita.

La divisó agachada y recostada sobre la pared, sus oídos eran tapados por sus manos.

La pelinegra se acomodó junto a ella, recostó su brazo en su hombro y espero por una respuesta suya.

Al no conseguir su propósito, decidió empezar primero ella el diálogo.

–¿Aelita? –le habló con evidente preocupación.

La mencionada levantó su rostro para observar mejor la expresión aturdida de la Ishiyama.

–¿Qué sucede Yumi? –preguntó con una voz seca y apagada.

–Yo... Siento que hemos cometido una crisis muy seria. Y sé que no soy la única que piensa esto. –ante esa dura confesión, Aelita la miró con mayor interés.

–Es difícil de decirlo... pero no me siento bien después de como he actuado con respecto a Jeremy. –ella se sintió aún peor por la mención de el Belpois.

–Yumi... siento que nuestra amistad se ha quebrado y... todo es mi culpa. –Aelita se abalanzó hacia la chica y pronto se vio envuelta entre sus brazos.

–Todos nos hemos pasado con esta broma, pero mañana iremos a primera hora a buscarlo, ¿De acuerdo?

La chica asintió y disimuló una agradable sonrisa.

–Si... Está bien.

Se dieron un nuevo abrazo, para que luego la asiática se dirija a la puerta y posteriormente a su hogar.

Pero antes de aquello, Aelita la llamó una vez más.

–Yumi, cuando hablé con Jeremy, él... no parecía ser el mismo. –miró expectante a la pelinegra de enfrente.

Ella no pudo contener su sorpresa. Intentaba no sacar conclusiones rápidas. Solo le sonrió por última vez.

–Buenas noches, Aelita. –sin agregar más, salió del cuarto.

El día era dominado por la oscuridad. La fría noche obligaba a que la mayoría de gente, a excepción de una, cayera en los brazos de Morfeo.

Y esta persona temía por su libertad y también por su salud.

Se veía en malas condiciones, mientras era apresado por cadenas sujetas a una gigante pared.

–Pronto estarás completo. –habló un ente que poseía diversas deformaciones.

 ** _Era el eterno enemigo de los Guerreros Lyoko... XANA._**

–Alto-o... maldito Xana-a. –el pelirubio se retorcía de dolor.

 _–Los harás pagar por el daño que te causaron. Y en especial... la hija de Hopper._

El ojiazul se inmutó por las palabras abruptas de la creación virtual.

Tenía que evitar ser controlado por este o de lo contrario todo lo que conocía terminaría por destruirse.

Con poca fuerza, notó que Xana se situó delante suyo. Sacó una jeringa que contenía una sustancia oscura. Se movió todo lo que podía, pero safarze era casi imposible de lograr.

 _"Lo único que me queda es cerrar mis ojos y esperar lo inevitable. Nunca pude igualar el intelecto de Hopper. Ahora estaré de el lado de mi rival y William. Si llego a liberarme de ti, prometo que te encontraré y te haré añicos"_

–Hora de una larga siesta chico. –el espectro clavó la jeringa frente a la dura agonía de su nuevo pupilo.

El rubio terminó inconsciente y Xana lo trasladó consigo a las afueras del salón de experimentos.

Tomaron rumbo a una zona desconocida.

–Odd despierta. –Ulrich tiró de su amigo. Este hizo caso omiso a su llamado.

–Vamos apúrate. Ya no es tiempo de dormir.

Después de el griterío del Stern, se levantó a cambiarse para la nueva jornada de estudio.

–Una cosa amigo... Eres un aburrido sin límites. –ambos preparados, cerraron con llave su dormitorio.

–Da gracias a que no iremos a clases. –Odd miró confundido a su contraparte.

–¿Y se puede saber por qué? –la felicidad invadió el rostro del rubio. Asistir a clases era lo peor.

–Jeremy no llegó ayer a su cuarto. Talvez esté en la fábrica. Quedamos en ir hacia allá para disculparnos y a la vez atender asuntos en Lyoko.

–Suena genial. Cuenten conmigo. Ya necesitaba visitar a mis _"queridos monstruos"_ –con cautela salieron del instituto.

–Me duele recordar el trato que tuve hacia su persona. Y todo por tu culpa. –Ulrich sentía rencor de sí mismo.

–Vamos olvídalo. Sé que fue desalentador, pero aún podemos rogar disculpas, ¿no crees?

–Como si fuera lo más fácil del mundo. –finalizó molesto la conversación.

Al rato llegaron las dos chicas del grupo. Se pusieron de acuerdo y fueron a Lyoko.

Los cuatro no dijeron nada durante el corto recorrido. Todo iba bien.

A excepción de la fábrica. Se quedaron muy atónitos al ver destruido en su totalidad el viejo recinto.

Luego de recuperar la postura, los presentes soltaron un gritó desgarrador.

–¡JEREMY! –llegaron luego de correr sin cesar a los abundantes escombros del lugar.

Aún sorprendidos por la magnitud del suceso, trataron de hallar a su compañero.

Aelita era la más afectada por la impresión. La angustia se reflejó en su mirada y deseo nunca haberle gastado una de esas bromas.

Ulrich hervía de coraje por la situación.

–Odd idiota, nos metiste en esto. –sujetó con firmeza el polo del subsodicho.

–Tampoco me eches toda la culpa a mí. –se lanzaron miradas furiosas y de odio.

Ambos fueron separados por la líder del grupo.

–Ya basta. Pelearse no mejorará las cosas. Todos debemos asumir las consecuencias. –miró de soslayo a la pelirrosa. Esta se veía bastante aturdida y las lágrimas se formaban en la órbita de sus ojos.

La Schaeffer iba a decaer, cuando notó a lo lejos a un joven salir de entre lo que restaba de la fábrica.

Instantes después, se dio cuenta de quién se trataba.

–Todo esto no es real. Es solo un sueño. –dijo en tono alto y sintiendo de vuelta la sorpresa.

–¿Qué sucede Aelita? –Yumi preguntó por el repentino cambio de voz de la hija de Hopper.

–... –sin brindar una respuesta, ella señaló el origen de su segunda impresión del día.

Los demás fijaron su vista en aquello, solo para llevarse una gran sorpresa.

–¿Él es... –los demás se preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

Notaron la presencia de un joven del tamaño de Yumi, cabello negro y que también pertenecía al Instituto Kadic.

 _"William Dumbar volvía a la tierra"_

 ** _Disculpen por la tardanza del nuevo capítulo. Con estos cambios de horarios, el tiempo era nulo._** ** _No crean que he dejado de lado la historia_**.

 ** _¿Qué les espera en Lyoko a nuestros personajes?_**

 ** _¿Por qué volvió William de Lyoko?_**

 ** _¿Por qué es tan corto este capítulo?_**

 ** _Lo descubrirán en la próxima parte._**

Eso ** _es todo por hoy, amigos._**


	5. Intercambio ¡William por Jeremy!

William hizo acto de presencia y no de la mejor manera.

Con leves rasguños, termino desplomándose en los escombros.

Segundos después, tenía a los demás presentes a su alrededor. La estupefacción aún no se iba de ellos.

Para suerte del pelinegro, Yumi volvió en sí y levantó su cuerpo aún adolorido. Debía demostrar porque era la líder del grupo. Aunque fuese su rival actual, debía demostrar siempre compasión y madurez. Aún más, teniendo en cuenta que era uno de los suyos... controlado por su mayor enemigo.

-Espera Yumi, ¿cómo saber si es el William de la Tierra? -preguntó indeciso el rubio.

La susodicha solo atinó a mirar nuevamente a el pelinegro. Él... confuso le devolvió la mirada. Tal como Aelita lo notó, ella también. Ambas estaban en lo cierto.

-Es por los ojos Odd. Ahora no sigas con las preguntas tontas.

-Yumi, es mejor que me dejes. Quizás no logre comprender mucho. Pero ahora ese no es el problema.

William al fin pronunció palabra alguna.

Ulrich sintió que hablaba con las más sinceras intenciones posibles. Fue el siguiente en notarlo.

Todos lo miraron expectante a lo que diría a continuación.

-Es por el chico... Belpois o algo asi. -se rascó la nuca aún con dolencias.

Todos volvieron a recordar a Jeremy. Lo sucedido anteriormente a el regreso de Dumbar.

Aelita se horrorizó de sobremanera. Acaso Jeremy... su Jeremy aún seguía con vida.

Casi al instante, la pelirrosa indagó.

-¿Donde esta Jeremy?¿Dime por favor William? -la preocupación se cernía aún más en ella.

Aún mantenía las esperanzas.

-No entiendo que es lo que sucede. -gritó muy molesto el Stern.

-¿Como es que sabes de él? Viste lo que pasó en la fábrica. Todo está destrozado. No tenemos contacto con nuestro amigo.

Ulrich casi se soltaba a llorar. Yumi termino confortandolo en su pecho. Odd y Aelita solo esperaban una respuesta inmediata.

-Jeremy está en Lyoko. Tuve una pelea con él. Fue en la burbuja azul.

Los estudiantes se confundieron aún más. Primero. Era un alivio que el rubio siguiera con vida. Nada estaba perdido. Segundo. ¡¿Jeremy peleó con el más fuerte de los guerreros Lyoko?!

Y tercero. ¿Que era eso de la burbuja azul?

-Seguro que hablas de nuestro Jeremy. Porque de haberte visto, hubiera huido como una gallina. -Aelita codeo sutilmente a el Della Robbia.

-¡Callate Odd! -gritaron enfadados los presentes.

-Escuchen. Hablo enserio. Estaba junto a él, la Scyphozoa. Este parecía controlarlo. Lo recuerdo bien-n. -William lucía cada vez más cansado.

-Te llevaremos a un hospital cercano William. Estas muy mal. Nos encargaremos nosotros. -Yumi hablo por todos. Aún no creían... bueno... que Jeremy haya lastimado a alguien.

-No te preocupes. Solo necesito descansar. No estoy s-seguro si me fracturé a-algo. De lo que estoy seguro es que Jeremy-y no es el m-mismo que antes. Xana lo ha provisto de habilidades. Algunos que ni s-siquiera conocemos. -sintió impotencia ante lo último que dijo.

-Es difícil de creer. Hasta donde se, Jeremy no tiene tantos poderes en Lyoko. Además... tenemos culpa en esto.

El ambiente se tornó triste y desolador. Justo como cuando llegaron a la fábrica.

-Bien. No se lo que sucedió. O lo que hayan hecho con el. Pero está bajo el control de ese monstruo. Xana no es tonto. Tiene un propósito. Ahora Jeremy obedece todo lo que Xana le ordena. Supongo que no es bueno. Deben impedir que siga con sus planes. Por suerte, los escáners no se dañaron en su totalidad.

Tosió ante lo último dicho y se desmayó. Yumi habló.

-No está nada bien. Lo llevaré a Kadic. Ustedes vayan a Lyoko por ahora. Tengo la certeza que no todo es verdad. Es difícil creer que esto esté sucediendo.

Los demás asintieron. Jeremy es una gran persona. Usaron eso en contra y por ahora es controlado por el enemigo. Nunca debieron ir más allá de sus problemas. Jeremy era el más preocupado por el bienestar del equipo. Sin duda, debían recuperarlo antes de que la situación empeore. Antes de que Xana logre poseerlo completamente.

Una linda ojiverde pensaba.

"Jeremy... prometo ir por ti. Ahora estás sufriendo. Todo es mi culpa. Si tan solo me hubiera negado un poco más. Cuidaré de ti. De nuestra relación. Donde estés. Porque... eres esa persona especial que ha hecho tanto por mí. Y sin duda, eso hizo enamorarme más de ti"

"Solo algo era cierto. Solo Aelita notaba los constantes riesgos que pasaba Jeremy por su bienestar. Y ella siempre estaría encantada por tan lindo gesto suyo"

Todos volvieron sus ojos hacia la Ishiyama. Ella se veía decidida. Ellos también lo harían.

-Los veré allá. Cuídense de los monstruos. La burbuja azul debe ser el Sector 5. Es ahí donde debemos ir. Confío en ustedes.

-No te preocupes. Somos los guerreros Lyoko. Y traeremos a nuestro cabezón de vuelta. Por ahora, debemos zarpar hacia el abismo. ¡Ya voy Einstein! -dicho esto, salió rumbo hacia los escombros junto a Aelita.

-Estare esperándote. Ve con cuidado. -Ulrich miró con media sonrisa a la pelinegra.

-Hasta entonces. -le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió disparado. Yumi se enrojeció y siguió su camino con William.

-Gracias Ulrich. -una media sonrisa adornó su pálido rostro.

[Mente de Jeremy Belpois]

-Bien... ellos se dirigen hacia ti.

\- Dime-e Xana. ¿Que debo h-hacer que no p-puedas hacer tu con ellos?

El monstruo empezó a asfixiar a el rubio con lentes. No pudo gritar, así que le quedó aguantar el dolor.

-Solo no se acerquen a mi mundo. Acaba con ellos. En especial con la hija de Franz.

Jeremy miró con desdén a la deformidad que tenía en frente.

-¿Por que a-acabar con algo q-que no-o tiene importancia? -indagó aparentando despreocupación.

-Me conviene que este bajo tierra. Igual que su padre. -no pudo evitar sentir escalofríos. Eso quiere decir que...

Todo se volvió oscuro...

"Perdoname Aelita"

Jerlita a unos pasos. Disculpen la demora. Esta serie le pertenece a su respectivo creador. Gracias por leer. Se agradece muchísimo.

:D


	6. ¡Mi contraparte!

¡Dulce de amor!

《Flashback Aelita》

Jim recorría los pasillos del instituto. En una noche friolenta, este se lamentaba por tener que hacer una revisión a todos los cuartos posibles.

-La vida es trabajo. Sin ella, un hombre no puede formarse a tope. -con un semblante rígido, prosiguió a revisar la segunda planta del edificio.

Y mientras subía, dos jovencitos se colaban con cautela a la cancha de baloncesto.

Era un ida y vuelta para ellos. O eso pensaba Aelita.

Hasta que el ojiazul decidió tomar la palabra.

-Descuida. Jim no molestara durante un buen rato... -enfatizo el rubio sus últimas palabras.

-Si. De eso no cabe duda. Pero, ¿por qué estamos fuera a tan altas horas de la noche?

-Hemos recaído muchas veces a estas horas. Ya sabes... para luchar con William. -Jeremy tomó la delicada mano de la Schaeffer.

Ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Jeremy cuando se lo proponía, podía ser una persona muy seria.

"Que digo... todo el tiempo es un chico serio"

Pero en parte, siempre salía ganando su lado tierno y sobreprotector. Eso es lo que la mantenía aún con la mejilla sonrosada.

-Aelita... vuelve a la Tierra...

Jeremy suspiró. No le quitaba la vista en frente desde hace unos instantes. Y al juzgar por su mirada, cualquiera pensaría que esta en otro mundo.

-Sabes que te ves linda. De una u otra forma. -Jeremy pellizco de su cachete.

-No hagas eso. De cualquier manera, no te escuché. -ella hizo un gesto de ofensa.

Él solo trató de no reír. No pudo evitarlo.

Luego de compartir risas, menciones y uno que otro recuerdo, empezaron un baile.

Ninguno opuso resistencia. Es más. Ni cuenta se dieron de que sus pasos se entonaban al compás de la música.

La música que sonaba con los latidos de ambos corazones.

Siguieron con un abrazo acogedor.

Ninguno se detuvo. Aelita porque... era una emoción nueva para ella. Y el Belpois pues... porque descubrió que esto le despertaba más sensaciones que un ordenador recién actualizado.

Pasaron unos largos minutos. Se siguieron como locos en celo. Cualquier tipo de contacto era apreciado. Como Jeremy haciendo cosquillas a la hija de Hopper. O la misma, cargada en la espalda del chico.

Ya satisfechos de tan lindos momentos, optaron por observar la luz de la luna. Sin miedo a perder nada. Sin miedo a el rechazo o la indiferencia. Uno a el lado del otro.

-Jeremy, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? -Aelita se sentía impaciente.

-Digame p-princesa.

-¿Crees que me veo bonita? -Jeremy alzó la vista confundido. Ella también lo estaba.

-¡¿Ehh?! ... bueno... las p-princesas son bonitas-s... digo...

Aelita no pudo evitar sentirse halagada. Pero más que eso. Muy querida.

-Olvidalo tonto. Gracias. Por todo Jeremy Belpois. Si tan solo alguien te conociera tanto como yo... que no sea una chica por supuesto.

-Tu me conoces más que cualquier otro. ¿Que significa eso? -Jeremy acercó sus pupilas a el rostro de Aelita.

-Mi corazón retumba cuando te siento cerca y no se porque. Algo así como el día de San Valentín.

Era el turno del sonrojo para él. Aelita en el nuevo mundo era pura inocencia. Podía usar ello a su favor. Jeremy la quería demasiado para lastimarla alguna vez.

El espacio que había en sus rostros desapareció cuando ambos sin querer se dieron un segundo beso.

"El siguiente de mi cuenta personal"

Pensaron y se rieron mentalmente.

Los dos desbordaban atracción. Amor también relucían en sus ojos. La presión seguía en su cuerpo. Ya más calmados, volvieron a juntar sus labios. Esta vez con un poco más de tiempo. Terminar el beso no era una opción para ninguno.

Jeremy apegó a la pelirrosa un poco hacia el lado de la pared. Ella sin objeción, posó los brazos en su cuello.

-¿Besarnos esta bien, Jeremy? Mil cosas se amontonan en mi barriga. Y es muy fascinante la sensación. De verdad. -luego del beso no dejaron de mirarse.

-Ahora con certeza puedo decir que tienes sentimientos. Nunca fuiste un programa.

Las mejillas calientes se estaban volviendo normal en esta fría, pero acalorada noche.

-Tal vez. Solo tal vez, mi contraparte no se encontraba en la Tierra. Se que puedo ser la excepción. Quizás no pasó como Yumi y Ulrich. Y Odd y todas sus chicas. Pero al final de cuentas... sigue siendo un cariño insaciable.

Se posaron uno frente al otro. La espera por fin culminó. Iban por el último morreo cuando...

-... y date prisa. Bien Scarlety. ¡Aquí es donde comienza la magia! Suerte que nos zafamos de Jim Party o...

-¿Que hacen la chica rara y Jeremy aquí? -la vergüenza recorrió sus rostros sin duda.

-¿Como que chica rara, cabeza con moco verde? -Aelita la encaró enfadada.

-¡Yojo! Aquí hay Einsteins encerrados. Aprendes del mejor Jeremy.

-Odd, si dices algo nos meterás en un gran lío. Tu bulla fue suficiente para llamar la atención.

-Es verdad señorito. Jim ya nos tiene marcado. Y en la misma ocasión, también fue porque nos escapamos.

-... -Odd se quedó en silencio.

-Deberian saber que horas de descanso no se usan para reunión entre amigos. -hablando del susodicho, este puso firmeza y escalofríos en los presentes.

-Belpois, Della Robbia, Stones. Los de siempre. Y una joven que vuelve a molestar. Buena jugada Jeremy.

-Pero si no la conozco. Es un ligue de Odd. Quien sabe con que se mete. -Jeremy salía junto a la "Stones" con un creciente refunfuñó.

-Muy gracioso Einstein. Soy de fiar. A partir de hoy, quedas delegado del instituto.

-Eso lo verá después el director, jovencito. Por ahora regresen a su cuarto. Vaya noche puede tener uno.

Aelita y Jeremy se sonrieron una última vez en el día. Ya tenían aclarado algunos puntos. Puntos muy "melosos" en sus vidas.

《Fin Flashback Aelita》

-Aelita. ¡Gusano a la vista! -no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar.

Iba a desaparecer, de no ser por Ulrich que la empujó. Del resto se encargó el Della Robbia.

-Más concentración princesa. El núcleo se encuentra cerca. -le reprochó el castaño. Ella bajó la mirada.

-Disculpa Ulrich. Tengo miedo de que fracasemos. Él debe estar muy asustado. -dijo atacando a unos cuantos monstruos.

-Ulrich no sabe medir sus palabras. Aelita, juro que tu Romeo volverá. Y esta vez, no muerto.

Sintio aun más pesar por lo dicho de su amigo.

-Que alentadoras palabras Odd.

-Bueno ya estamos aquí. El comité de rayas nos aguarda. -dijo Odd bastante jovioso.

-Ire adelante chicos. -Ulrich asintió e indagó a la pelirrosa.

-¿Jeremy también se localiza aquí verdad?¿Lo fijaste en el mapa? No hay rastro de él.

-Deberia estar por estos lugares. Tal vez nos está buscando.

-Lo dudo. Si sabe a qué vamos por el núcleo, él nos estará esperando. Si William tiene razón, robará algunos datos para Xana.

-Pero este es el aposento de Xana. No debería... ¡¿Hay cangrejos detrás, Ulrich?! -un par de disparos redujo a el Stern. Este logro el equilibrio a tiempo.

-Ayudame con esto Aelita. -él cubrió su espalda, mientras ella seguía atacando.

Coloco unos paños húmedos en el torso desnudo de el Dunbar. Prendió por unos breves instantes la laptop de el Belpois.

A Yumi también se le informó que se adicionaron más días de postergación a las clases en Kadic. Un giro difícil de creer.

-Ahora si que todo está de cabeza. -tapó con las finas sábanas azules a un dormido William.

Cuando menos reviso en el ordenador, dio a parar con un terrible enfoque.

El núcleo se había auto destruido. Ni rastro de sus amigos. El punto rojo indicó que Jeremy seguía en pie.

Reviso la última vuelta del escáner. No se llevó a cabo.

Yumi sintió el horror invadir todo su ser. No podía ser cierto.

Antes de entrar en pánico, tomó la mochila de él de ojos azules. Metió el ordenador, sus apuntes, un disco y sus llaves. No si antes, cerrar todo el cuarto. Salió rumbo hacia la fábrica.

-No me salgas con esto... ¡MALDITO XANA!

La sorpresa fue total y abrumadora. No daban crédito a lo que veían sus ojos. Jeremie se encontraba junto a una flota de rayas y cangrejos en la parte posterior de la salida.

Rodeados, cayeron en cuenta de que todo era un engaño. En el Sector Cinco también había luchado contra un Jeremie. A este lo redujeron.

-No pasarán de aquí, Guerreros Lyoko. -dijo cruzado de brazos.

-¿Como es posible... -Aelita atónita, no pudo decir más, puesto que el rubio usó el Super humo de William para estar frente a ellos.

-¡Vuelve en si ya Einstein! ¡Flecha Láser! -contuvo algunos disparos. Odd más bien, no pudo esquivar una Súper Lanza. Le bajo todos sus puntos.

-¡Odd!

-¡¿Por que haces esto?! -cuestionó impotente uno de sus amigos.

-Es una pregunta ilógica, viendo las circunstancias Ulrich.

-Deja de ser tan presumido.

El Stern empezó el ataque. Jeremie no hizo menos. Espada contra una Lanza.

Las choques eran rápidos y precisos. Así estuvieron durante un tiempo.

-Disculpame, pero terminaré con esto. ¡TRIPLICAR! -los clones harían su jugada final. Ulrich aseguró la victoria.

Pero él no lo permitió. Aún tenia su maltratada lanza como último recurso.

-Láser Black. Ahora. -dicho y echo. Una corriente oscura fue en líneas diagonales hacia el castaño.

Se quedó estático ante la magnitud de tal poder. Se desvirtualizo sin problemas. Esos si con dolencias. Ulrich no debió descuidar a la pelirrosa.

Sentía desfallecer ahí y ahora. No podía dejar de lado su nerviosismo.

-Dejaste que Xana te controle. Tan bajo has caído Jeremie.

Tus amigos luchan por ti y así les pagas. Que poca consideración. -Aelita disimuló todos sus miedos. Por más que era por su bien, no podía atacar a su adorado.

-No pude evitarlo Aelita. Este poder es abismal y en parte, acogedor.

Nada es por venganza. Solo es para el servicio de Xana. Será al fin el dominante de nuestro entorno. Míralo por el lado bueno. Estaremos a su disposición. -el sarcasmo se hacía notar en él.

-Y que me vuelva a arruinar por segunda vez. Arruine todo lo que tengo. Lo que has construido Jeremie.

Todo lo que compartimos... tanto que dar... me niego-o. -lágrimas se asomaron en su pupilas.

Jeremie-Xana sonreía. Empuñó su arma y la fijó sin pena. Ni gloria. Iba a dar la estocada final.

-Prefiero saltar a el mar digital. Eso, a ver como destruyes Lyoko y todo nuestro... amor.

Si antes reía desquiciadamente, ahora se quedó en shock. Empezó a dolerle la cabeza. Su lado racional le decía que luche por el control de su mente. Debía hacerlo por su bienestar. Debía ganarle como todas las veces a el programa virtual. No tenia un lado grotesco. Juro que eso desapareció cuando Aelita entró a su vida.

-No A-aelita. No puedo ver-r bien... ayúdame... ¡AH! -su cabeza retumbó de dolor. La presente intento el consuelo.

Con fortuna, se dio cuenta que el Belpois la sujetó con dureza y salvajismo.

-Te haré ese favor... Aelita. Nos iremos junto a el mar digital.

-¡¿QUÉ?! No Jeremie... auxilio...

Dos abanicos fueron de lleno hacia el ojiazul. En ese momento, soltó a la Schaeffer de una manera brutal. Esta sacó sus alas y tomó una distancia prudente de él.

Xana había perdido por un pelito. Un pelito llamado Yumi.

Despues de esa gran entrada, ambas notaron una luz blanca que golpeó nuevamente a Jeremie.

Gracias a su lanza que usó como escudo, pudo salir ileso de ese golpe.

Una esfera azulina y brillante emergió fuera del mar. Una que Aelita conocía muy bien. Esta se coló a el lado de las chicas.

-¡Me alegra volver a verte papá!

-Lo mismo opino, Señor Hopper. -Yumi sintió alegría por el nuevo aliado.

-Nos volvemos a cruzar Xana.

...

Estoy complacido con esta historia. Lo dije :) Jerlita a unos pasos. Gracias por seguir la lectura, en especial a DarkClaw1997. Me gustan tus historias, por si lees este comentario. Un saludo. Nos vemos :b

Guardado.


End file.
